heart_of_miami_jjba_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Biff Chanum - God Save The Queen
Appearance A tall, handsome, semi-buff 17 year old student with blonde hair that's mildly puffed up in the front (Like Fred from Scooby Doo), arching eyebrows and an exceptionally chiseled chin. He always wears a cheetah print tank top, a gold fringed scarf a white, custom made jacket with red 'target' symbols embroidered randomly all over it, with the words BIFF in gold leaf down the arms, tight black leather pants and a black leather belt with an oversized golden buckle reading BIFF, along with calf length black leather boots and fingerless black gloves with golden studs for punching, and a red fez that reads BIFF along the brim in gold leaf Personality Biff Chanum is a cocky, flamboyant, optimistic loose cannon, who doesn’t seem to have too much of a grip on his own mortality. Biff often throws himself into dangerous fights just for the fun of it and has a habit of taunting his opponents. Biff comes across as carefree, but is quite premeditating, always thinking through his next move before he makes it, allowing nothing to stop his ambition for glory. Biff is entirely social, and tries to establish any connections that can help him advance in life, but is also extremely protective of his friends, going to any length to protect them. Stand Ability/Description Appearance: A white, humanoid stand that has the same build as Biff himself. Save The Queen has short, red stubs coming out of the top of its head down its back.The eyes of Save The Queen are red circles, and a target shape (concentric circles) is patterned around the left eye. The stand’s shoulders, thighs, shins, forearms, and torso have a black padding/ armor with targets on them, along with wearing a black loincloth similar to Platinum’s. Beneath the armor on the rest of the body besides the head is a cross hatched red ‘X’ patters with white underneath. Save The Queen has black knee length boots, and black red studded gloves on that have targets on the palms. Abilities: Save The Queen While Save The Queen} has roughly no power in its attacks, it is able to create barriers around itself and anyone within 2 meters. The farther away a barrier is created, the weaker the protection is. [God Save The Queen can put these barriers on its hands for example to block attacks at unrivaled speed, making its lower power irrelevant as it’s impossible to attack in a one on one scenario. Save The Queen can also create larger barriers around entire people, though the larger a barrier is, the less condensed it is, and thus the less effective it is. While the barriers are extremely powerful and are hard to destroy in most scenarios, if it is destroyed Biff will be stunned as a result, and can’t create more barriers until he recovers. Biff also cannot have multiple people protected by large barriers, but can have two small ones on his hands for self protection. These shields are selective, meaning Biff and allies can reach outside, while they also are just above the ground, blocking floor attacks. Future For You To compensate for Save The Queen’s lack of offensive potential, Biff can store a fraction (roughly 1/10) of any force a barrier takes and unleash it in a shockwave when he so desires. Story Biff was born in a wealthy family, as his father is a marine biologist off the coast of Florida, but his mother left his family when he was seven years old, disappearing without a trace. Biff's father was made bitterly depressed. His dad having from then on did nothing but wallow in his self pity and threw his life into his work, leaving Biff to his own accord. Never having a father figure to look up to, Biff made his decision to create his own luck, and refusing to lose anything more than he already had, he desired for the glory of fame and nothing else. It’s Biff Chanum’s greatest desire to become a movie star, and a hero to anyone who would look up to him. Category:Heroes Category:Stand User Category:Player Characters Category:Human